Happy Birthday, Evie and Jacob!
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Henry Green and Moira Frye want to celebrate the birthday of their beloved spouses. So they decided to throw a huge surprise party for the dear Frye twins!


I do not own any Assassin's Creed characters except for Moira Frye!

* * *

"All right, so we have the presents, the Rooks are working on the decorations, the cake is ready to be picked up," Moira listed off as she walked with Henry down one of the streets in Whitechapel.

Today was Jacob and Evie's birthday so Moira and Henry decided to do something special for the twins. The last few days, they both were planning on what to do to surprise them and they decided to throw a huge party for them in one of the pubs in Whitechapel and invited close friends and the Rooks. Moira mentally went over everything in her head again then looked at her friend, "Am I forgetting anything, Henry?"

"Everything is covered, Moira," Henry said with a smile, "Now we just need to get Jacob and Evie to the pub."

"That won't be a problem," Moira said rolling her eyes, "If I say pub, Jacob will literally drag me down the street."

Henry laughed at the expression on his friend's face then pulled out his watch, "Evie is doing some work at the Kenway Manor so I will go retrieve her."

Moira looked at her watch, "Gives me enough time to go to the baker and get the cake then check on the Rooks. Once everything is set, I'll find Jacob."

"Perfect, I will meet up with you later," Henry said.

"See you soon, Henry!" Moira chirped as she began walking to the bakery.

Moira had a skip to her step as she walked down the street and saw many happy people along the way. She also loved how the air felt cool and crisp due to the November autumn air. This was always her favorite time of year. She then stepped into the bakers, instantly inhaling the smell of fresh baked bread and sweets. She approached the counter then rang the bell. Soon enough a man came from the back and greeted her.

"Hello there, ma'am," he greeted happily, "How may I help you?"

"I am here to pick up a cake for Moira Frye," Moira replied.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Frye," he said as he went to the back then came back with a cake with white frosting and was accented with flowers and swirls, "Very elaborate cake and one of my best."

"Oh, it's absolutely amazing," Moira gasped, "My husband and sister in law will love it."

Moira paid the man and thanked him as she headed out the door. She was getting even more excited for the party and celebrating the birthday of two important people in her life. She arrived at the Brown Bear pub and walked in seeing some Rooks decorate the place. A few turned to look at her with smiles on their faces.

"Mrs. Frye! Glad to see you!" a large Rook called to her.

"How does everything look, Mrs. Frye?" a female Rook asked.

"The places looks wonderful, lads," Moira replied as she placed the cake down on the bar, "Everything is in place now. Mr. Green went to get Evie and I am on my way to get Jacob. Be ready for us in about a half and hour."

Moira began to head home, knowing that Jacob should be home by now after a long day. She made sure that his mission would last a long time and keep him out all day while she and Henry gathered everything together for the party. Moira unlocked the door to her home then walked in. She couldn't believe that already had a home with Jacob in London and expecting a child. It was only a couple months ago they took down the Templar Grand Master of London but it seemed like a long time ago.

"Jacob?" Moira called out, "Are you home?"

"Upstairs, love!" he shouted from up the stairs.

She smiled wide and ascended the stairs while heading down the hall to the bedroom. As she approached the door, she saw that Jacob was changing out of his shirt. He turned to look at her then smirked lightly, "Hello, love."

Moira smirked back, "Hello, handsome."

Jacob approached her then took her into his arms then kissed her softly. Moira wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him back deeper. She smiled a little to herself as she felt on of his hands rub against the small bump of her stomach. Jacob then pulled away to look into her eyes as she looked back into his. She smirked more while running her hands along his back, "Happy Birthday, darling."

"Thank you," Jacob purred while pecking her bottom lip, "Is my beautiful wife going to give me my present now?"

"You will have to wait, dear husband," Moira giggled while placing a finger on his lips, "I was thinking we could go to dinner at the Brown Bear pub to celebrate with Evie and Henry."

Jacob took her hand into his and kissed it softly, "I love the way you think."

"Get ready then, love," Moira cooed, "We need to meet them soon."

The Assassin couple began to get dressed in their best attire and Moira grabbed a box from her dresser that contained Jacob's present. Once they were out the door, Jacob held his arm out to Moira to which she giggled and took his arm. They walked along the cobblestone towards the pub and Jacob tried to take the box from her a few times causing Moira to swat his hand away. As they approached the entrance of the pub, Evie and Henry were walking up as well.

"Moira! Jacob!" Evie replied happily.

"Evie dearest! Happy birthday!" Moira chirped then hugged her close.

"Thank you so much," Evie said with a large smile, "It's so wonderful to see you."

"Same," Moira giggled.

"I'm so glad that we are able to have dinner together," Evie said, "This is a very nice surprise."

Moira and Henry glanced at each other and smirked. They all then walked into the pub only to have the Rooks look at the four Assassins. They all held up their drinks and all cheered happy birthday to the Frye twins. The twins saw the pub was decorated and a cake was on a table in the middle of the room. Jacob and Evie were both surprised by this then looked at their spouses.

"Surprise, darling," Moira giggled.

"Did you two do this!?" Evie gasped while looking at Henry.

"Moira and I have been planning this for a few days now," Henry chuckled, "We wanted to do someting special for you both."

Evie smiled wider and kissed Henry softly while hugging him. Moira felt Jacob bring her into his arms and kissing her head, making her laugh softly. The Assassins began to talk with some of the Rooks as they drank with the exception of Moira having a cup of tea instead. After awhile, Moira and Henry gave their presents to the twins. Moira and Henry pitched in together to get special gifts for Jacob and Evie. They both had given Evie a beautiful journal with her name engraved inside with gold leaf along with a gold pen to match. She was absolutely thrilled and loved her gift. They soon presented their gift to Jacob which was a set of gold brass knuckles with vine accents and the Assassin insignia engraved in the middle. His face lit up like a child's on Christmas as he looked at the weapon. He thanked Moira and Henry then slipped them on to admire them.

After gifts, they gathered around the cake and began to serve just about everyone a piece. Moira looked at Evie and Henry who were cuddling close together as they ate their cake. Moira then glanced up at her husband to see a smile on his face. His hazel eyes looked down into her blue eyes then leaned down to kiss her softly as Moira gladly returned his sweet kiss. She then cuddled against Jacob as she continued eating her slice of cake. She was so happy that everything went perfectly tonight and that Jacob and Evie had a nice birthday with friends and loved ones. It warmed her knowing that she was able to bring happiness to two of the people she cared for most. Moira then placed a kiss on Jacob's cheek softly.

"Happy birthday, my love," Moira cooed then looked over at Evie, her dear best friend and sister in law, "Happy birthday, Evie dearest. I love you both so much."

* * *

A/N: I figured I would do a little oneshot celebrating Jacob and Evie's birthday since I love them both so much. So, Happy Birthday to our beloved Frye twins!


End file.
